


Worried Dick Grayson

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Conner Luthor, M/M, Tim Drake is Batman
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: Tim Wayne是二代蝙蝠侠，Conner Luthor是二代卢瑟。这是完全可以理解的，毕竟这两个孩子从少年时期就是对手了，也不用质疑他们长大以后为什么继承了父亲的位置。除了Conner有点跑偏，在选择死敌这件事情上。





	Worried Dick Grayson

1.

Tim Wayne是二代蝙蝠侠，Conner Luthor是二代卢瑟。这是完全可以理解的，毕竟这两个孩子从少年时期就是对手了，也不用质疑他们长大以后为什么继承了父亲的位置。

 

除了Conner有点跑偏，在选择死敌这件事情上。

 

 

2.

按理说，Tim的死敌是二代小丑，而Conner的是Jon（虽然超级小子的年纪有点小了）。但很显然Conner Luthor对任何超人家族的人都不怎么感兴趣。

 

Tim确认这一点的时候他被打昏了，之后他在一个陌生的高档房间醒来，穿着他的制服双手被铐得很高。他的背被迫挺得很直，而他的面前只站着穿着西装的Conner。

 

“Tim Drake。”Tim叹了口气，他意识他的面罩没有了。很好，Conner的智商显然比Luthor要高，不至于奋斗了一辈子也不知道超人究竟是谁。

 

“你想要做什么？”Tim冷静地问着，这不是他第一次遇到这种情况，但通常是地牢、监狱或者废旧的仓库。他意识到他的腿也被拴在床脚的绳子分开了，而Conner露出了一个令人毛骨悚然的微笑。

 

“操你。”

 

Tim脸色发白。

 

 

3.

事实上最后Conner并没有那么干，他只是撕碎Tim下半身的制服之后，用技巧精湛的指法开拓了他，再插入了一个按摩棒就大方走人了。

 

结果就导致Tim在接下来的三个小时之内，竭尽全力挣脱开锁铐之后用按摩棒疯狂操着自己的屁股，最后被自己的大哥二哥养父集体目睹。

 

还好Damian撞上了门口堵着的人墙什么也没看到。

 

 

4.

好吧，他早想找个时间出柜的，但这个也太他妈糟糕了。如果说Conner的想法是让他丢脸的话，那他成功了。

 

他所以没敢告诉其他人关于泄露身份的事情，而鉴于这次扭曲又变态的经历，所有人也都没有问他任何事情。Tim同时也打算自己调查Conner，唯一可惜的是这个变态的反派除了性格以外全身上下都是他的菜。

 

 

5.

第二次会面是Tim偷偷潜入LexCorp，他打算先调出他们的资料库查一查他们最近干了什么，顺便如果有对Jon的不利计划就先告诉Damian。

 

但他没有任何意外地被Conner捉住了。

 

“Mr. Wayne，”Conner露出微笑，站在数据库的门口，“又见面了。”

 

“Mr. Luthor，”Tim发觉LexCorp所有关于超人的计划全部取消了，“所以我是你新的目标了？”

 

“是的，毕竟你真的很辣。”

 

Tim呛了一声，这他妈是怎么回事？一个坏蛋——噢，可能用变态这个词准确一点，在和他调情吗？“我想我该走了。”Tim被Conner拦住，他叹了口气，好吧，这次又是玩什么游戏？

 

“吸我。”Tim抬起眉毛，看着Conner缓缓地拉下裤链。

 

 

6.

第三次的时候Tim摇摇晃晃地从一条船上醒来，他看到Conner坐在他的对面。

 

“你现在应该知道全世界都被毒藤女的一种神秘花粉所袭击对吧。”Conner摇了摇杯子中的红酒，看着二代蝙蝠侠晕晕乎乎地摘下面罩：“所以这次又是你干的对吧？”

 

“是的，而且我可以保证在五个小时内……”

 

Conner噎住了，他看到Tim已经开始脱他的制服裤子了。

 

“干嘛，还不快点送解药？”Tim不耐烦地把自己的内裤脱下来，扔到他身上。

 

 

7.

第四次的时候Conner似乎因为上次没能激怒Tim而生气，他把他和闪电侠一起绑架了。

 

他和Wally一起醒来的时候看见Conner用枪指着Wally的头。

 

“蝙蝠侠，”Conner用他看上去最邪恶的笑容对他说着，“如果你想要保住闪电侠的命的话，就跪在我面前，给我……”

 

也许小Luthor的脑子里幻想的是Tim绝望地、无助地嘶吼着，跪在他脚下不断说着“我是你的”、“求求你放了他”、“你对我做什么都行”……但最终蝙蝠侠完全无惧他的手枪英勇地阔步上前（甚至把Wally吓得魂飞魄散），举起被捆起来的双手狠狠地抽了他一大耳巴子。

 

“我他妈不和你玩什么公开场合Play，”Tim对着他咆哮，“把闪电侠放了，你跟我去开房。”

 

 

8.

好吧，事实证明Tim也有点病态了，而整个正义联盟都被他们之间的游戏折腾得够呛，甚至比小丑还厉害。

 

“那个……Tim？”最终他们派了Tim最信任的大哥Dick去解决这个问题，当Tim无辜的大眼睛盯着他的时候，Dick还是痛下决心吞吞吐吐地说，“你能不能和你的男朋友谈谈，不要……”

 

“男朋友？”Tim狐疑地嘀咕了一声，很快他就反应过来了，“哦！他不是我的男朋友！他是个邪恶的反派好吗？Dick，我每次都为了这个世界牺牲自己、和他上床，你们却这样看待我……”

 

 

9.

Dick忍无可忍，查到了之前毒藤女和Conner联手的证据，成功把Conner抓了起来。

 

Wally还提交了Conner通过威胁和Tim上床的证词，看上去二代卢瑟要坐牢的可能性非常大。

 

Tim冷静地看了一遍这些案件，直觉告诉他一切绝对不会进展得这么顺利……Conner可是一个非常聪明有报复心的人，他一定会轻易逃脱，或者说他甚至会加倍回报他的朋友们的。

 

Tim忐忑不安地去监狱探望Conner。

 

然后Dick去监狱的时候看到了骑在Conner身上的Tim。

 

 

10.

“我必须要想个办法让他们正常地谈恋爱。”Dick一脸苦闷地对Jason说。

 

“我还以为你会是‘不！你怎么能拐走我弟弟’的那种哥哥？”Jason笑着拿着啤酒说。

 

“如果他们两个都是正常乖巧的小孩我估计会这么说吧，”Dick翻了个白眼，“但现在他们两个不谈恋爱就是在祸害世界。”

 

 

11.

为了时刻监控Conner，防止他做出危害世界的事情，Tim在LexCorp和他的别墅里装了无数个摄像头。同时，为了预测他的行动，Conner的车上、随身物品上和身上也被安装了五花八门的定位装置。

 

这一天他突然发现LexCorp来了一个新秘书，黑发蓝眼睛，身材火辣长相清纯。

 

来的第一天就给了Luthor总裁一个吻。

 

 

12.

Conner醒来的时候发觉他被绑架了，是在一个废旧的仓库里。

 

他抬起头看着怒气冲冲的蝙蝠侠——好极了，他被蝙蝠侠绑架了。

 

“把你的新秘书开除，”Tim装出低沉的声线，举起一把刀，“否则我就割掉你的阴茎。”

 

 

13.

“不，凭什么啊！”Conner翻个白眼，趾高气昂地坐在凳子上，“你凭什么威胁我开除自己的员工？”他干脆翘起了二郎腿，“而且你喜欢我的阴茎，不是吗？”

 

Tim气得推下头罩，脸一阵红一阵白。他想开口说些什么，但一时半会突然哽住了。他的自尊心不允许他这样。最后，Tim愤怒地扔下刀，一边离开一边吼道：“以后你自己找女人去吧！”

 

Conner的表情慢慢垮了下来。

 

 

14.

“蝙蝠侠，现在给你两个选择，要不然我一枪崩了夜翼，要不然你……”

 

“崩了他吧！现在就崩！我也是！我宁死也不会和你上床的！”

 

看着Conner一脸错愕地盯着一反常态视死如归的Tim，Dick都快要哭了——他就不该安排他的闺蜜去勾搭Conner的。

 

 

15.

Conner心情忐忑地释放了两个人，当然Tim还是完全不和他讲话，反倒是临走之前夜翼拉着他的手眼含热泪地说：“弟婿啊，我一定会帮你追到他的。”

 

Conner的心里总觉得他说这话真的很奇怪了。

 

 

16.

“别想太多了，Dickie Bird，这两个人只是一个被Luthor养的心理变态不会谈恋爱，一个被Bruce养的嘴上傲娇不肯开口。”Jason把酒瓶砸在他的面前，“其实事情解决的方法很简单，只要Conner说一句话就可以了。”

 

“什么话？”Dick转过头，一脸疲惫地看着他。

 

“你愿意当我男朋友吗？”

 

“……呃？”

 

“所以我就当你愿意了。”Jason笑着，握住了Dick的手。

 

 

17.

“你和Tim应该有一个稳定的、互相忠诚的关系，”Dick从未想过自己居然在LexCorp里面面对小Luthor说出这种话，“你们彼此之间有吸引力，为什么不试试呢？”

 

Conner困惑地皱起眉头，在这之前他从未考虑过这种寻常人的既定关系。爸爸的教育让他表达情感的方式有点特殊，而且他从来没考虑过其他什么。

 

“你知道闪电家的小孩和他关系很好吗？”Jason露出一个邪恶的笑容，满意地看到Conner一下子就抬起了头，“还有那个亚马逊小妞，她可真的是金发碧眼身材火辣——说不定明天他们就交往、结婚、生孩子，在你眼皮子底下过快乐的家庭生活了。”

 

 

18.

当Conner找到Tim的时候他被另一个人绑架了——好吧，这次总算是换了一个人了。但这个人最麻烦，也是Tim最不愿意见到的人，Ra’s Al Ghul。

 

Ra’s对他的意图一直非常明显，现在他也用一种暧昧的方式轻轻捏住他的下巴：“小侦探，现在你有两个选择，一个……”

 

“啊，不好意思，”Tim面无表情地打断他的话，“这种话我最近听得太多了，不过是你的话，死亡，我选择死亡。”

 

Ra’s被他的话愣住了几秒钟，结果没想到就听到背后传来一个声音——

 

“Ra’s Al Ghul，放开我的男朋友！”

 

 

19.

Tim承认他看到Conner和Ra’s搏斗的时候紧张坏了，但很快他发觉Conner居然不占下风——准确的说，Conner刀枪不入。他惊愕地目睹了Dick和Jason也前来救援，最终Conner抱着他直接飞了起来。

 

“其实我身上有50%氪星人的血统。”Conner冲着他笑着，而Tim翻了个白眼，怪不得自己之前的威胁毫无效果，也怪不得Conner不像Lex是个秃子。

 

 

20.

他们保住了这个秘密，别让Clark产生什么奇怪的心理阴影，当然Conner也不在乎，最重要的是他现在有了一个（在他自己看来）以结婚为目的的男朋友。

 

但他也觉得谈恋爱挺艰难的，除了上床真的很爽之外，他和Tim还要为了生活中的各种琐事吵架——比如说Tim的咖啡成瘾、Conner的性癖、他们住在哪所城市的问题、甚至连养狗还是养猫都会吵一架。

 

当然，每次吵架之后，Dick都会贴心地当和事佬，让他们赶快和好。

 

直到另一个世界的Conner和Tim意外来到这里。

 

 

21.

另一个世界的Conner叫Conner Kent，而不是Conner Luthor，显然他是跟着超人生活的而且使用超级小子这个名号。Tim Drake成了红罗宾，Bruce还继续当着蝙蝠侠，这些都并不是什么大问题。除了超级小子看到Conner真的把Luthor当爸爸看的时候内心小小地惊悚了一下。

 

但实际上大家都知道Conner不那么坏，就是有点别扭。

 

但等到超级小子看到这边的Dick对Conner十分温柔，而且竭尽全力支持他和Tim的恋爱关系的时候，心情真的非常复杂了。

 

现在考虑剃秃还来得及吗？


End file.
